


Attention | Gil x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [9]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gil needs to be protected at all costs, M/M, Wingwoman! Uma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: After a failed attempt at flirting and a little help from Uma, you and Gil get together





	Attention | Gil x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> #31 “You’re an idiot. I’ve met smarter sandwiches.” #40 “I’m in love… shit.”

You stormed past market stands, just wanting to get this trip over with. "(Y/N)!" You heard Gil yell from behind you. You continued ignoring him and sped up. "(Y/N)!" Gil's voice was much closer and you felt him grab your wrist, pulling you into an alley.

"What are you doing?" You snapped at him as soon as he let you go. "Will you talk to me?" He snapped back, equally frustrated. "What do you want me to say?" You growled at him. Gil sighed. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I didn't meant to." He apologized. 

You were sitting in Ursula's Fish and Chips shop when Uma stormed in. She was sending some people out for a supply run. For some reason or another, Gil had volunteered you.

You stared into his brown eyes, trying to intimidate him. They were beautiful. You were confused when warmth blossomed in your chest. It wasn't unpleasant, quite the opposite in fact.

"What are you thinking about?" Gil asked curiously. You snapped back to reality. "N-Nothing!" You stammered, mentally cursing yourself. Really?" Gil questioned with a raised eyebrow. **"** **You're an idiot. I've met smarter sandwiches."** You muttered, stepping back out into the street.

What you didn't see was Gil's downcast expression. He looked at you sadly before walking in the opposite direction to find more supplies.

* * *

"It's so weird, Uma!" You complained to your blue haired best friend. "Whenever I'm around him or I look into his eyes, I turn into a babbling moron and I feel warm and fuzzy on the inside." You complained, holding your head in your hands.

You narrowed your eyes when you heard Uma laugh. "What's so funny?" You questioned, crossing your arms. "You're so oblivious. Gil, like, loves you. And you definitely love him." She said with a confident smirk. "He asked for me to pair you with him on the run because he wanted your attention." Uma explained. You were about to retort when you actually thought about it.

You did really like his eyes and his long, blonde locks. It was also really sweet how he tried to help you when he could and even though, he said the wrong thing sometimes, he always-

You blushed, realizing you got caught up in your thoughts. " **I'm in love... shit."** You swore, making Uma snicker. "I'm glad you realized it. No one is as surprised as you." Uma told you.

The sounds of loud talking and cheering caught both of your attentions. "Gil's with them. As your Captain, I order you to go get your man." Uma ordered. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?" You sighed. "You wanna walk the plank instead?" She questioned, crossing her arms. "I'm going!" You called over your shoulder, walking out on the deck.

* * *

"Gil!" You called, spotting the blond haired boy, talking to Harry. "Woah! 'old up there, lassie." Harry stopped you with his hook. "Whatever you've got to say, it's not nearly as important as what I've got to-" "Harry!" Uma yelled. "Nevermind." Harry muttered, jogging over to Uma. Uma winked at you and you winked back.

"What was that?" Gil questioned. "Nothing you need to worry about. Come on." You grabbed his hand, pulling his up to the quarter deck. Once we got up there, Gil pulled his hand away.

"Listen, (Y/N). I'm sorry I dragged you into that supply run. I-" You cut him off by taking his hands again. You stood on your tiptoes and pressed your lips onto his. It took a second for him to start kissing back. 

"Finally!" You heard Uma yell. You broke this kiss and turned around, blushing once you realized Uma and Harry were watching. "Get a room!" Harry jeered at you. You smirked, getting an idea.

"You know what? We will! Bye!" You yelled over your shoulder, dragging Gil below deck. You reached your room and once Gil was inside, you kicked the door shut. "You've got all my attention now, baby."You grinned. Gil pulled you in for another kiss.  

For once, everything felt right.


End file.
